That One Phone Call
by BruceDiana
Summary: "Why exactly did Batman give his number to Wonder Woman?" I'll let you know. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**That One Phone Call  
BruceDiana**

 **A/N: Have any of you wondered, in the JLU episode, Divided We Fall, why Bruce gave Diana his phone number and why Diana looked at him seductively when she replied, "I think so."? This is my very own take as to why. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

" _You guys can handle this," Batman said, looking at Diana as they stood on stage while Superman explained the new proposed Justice League embassy on earth. "I've got work back in Gotham. You've got my number."_

" _I think so," Diana smiled at him, eyes looking seductively,_

 _He walked away as Diana gazed at him with a smug look on her face._

 _ **A couple of months later…**_

Diana sat down on her bed in her New York apartment all clad in her black lingerie. She brushed her fingertips on a small white card, smiling to herself when she remembered the day she got it from him. Flipping it on the back, she smiled at the message written in his handwriting.

 _You know how to reach me – B_

It was his personal phone number.

She glanced out the window, wondering where he was that day. It was their day-off, but they were not spending it together.

A few months passed since they were not assigned in the same mission and Bruce was quite busy in the construction of the new JL Embassy and with the hiring of the new staff on the embassy and in the Watchtower. She too had been busy with her diplomatic duties in the Themyscirian embassy.

With that, they rarely saw each other.

She decided that she wanted to see him, have a cup of coffee with him.

Diana grabbed the phone from her nightstand and pressed the first three buttons of his number but began hesitating.

What was she going to tell him?

She immediately put down the phone and leaned back against her chair with a deep sigh.

Diana then remembered what Dinah and Shayera told her a couple of days ago.

" _Why don't you take it up a notch and have phone sex?"_

Diana blushed at the thought before shaking her head to get rid of the dirty thoughts that began to plague her mind.

She hopped off the bed before heading to the small kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine.

After drinking a couple of glasses, she decided to head back to bed.

Her thoughts drifted back to Bruce, making her feel heated and in the mood.

Glancing back at the phone, she gave a devilish smirk.

Bruce rested his chin on his hand, getting bored as he listened to the board of directors exchanging their opinions about the proposed takeover of DaxStar Incorporated.

All heads turned to him when his phone rang loudly.

"Sorry," he apologized before he glanced at the caller ID.

He was surprised to see Diana's name appear on the screen.

"Just take that call here, Mr. Wayne. We don't want you pulling off your disappearing acts again," Mr. Fox smirked at him before addressing to the blonde woman on his left.

Bruce nodded before greeting firmly, "Bruce Wayne speaking."

"Oh," Diana moaned, her voice a tone lower than usual, "no need to be formal with me, Bruce."

Bruce swallowed the lump that formed under his throat at the sound of her moan, "Ms. Prince, it's nice to hear from you."

She laughed throatily, "What happened to calling me 'Princess', Bruce?"

"Well, I'm in a middle of a meeting, Ms. Prince," Bruce chuckled, glancing at the board members, "How are you doing, by the way? I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"I'm in my apartment, lying here in bed, clad in my lingerie, thinking about you taking it off for me."

Bruce adjusted his red tie when he began to imagine Diana all clad in black silk lingerie, her finger teasing him to come hither, her seductive look making it more difficult to focus.

"I can just imagine you trailing kisses from my neck, to my breasts. You part my long legs and you rip my panties apart. Finally you slip down and start pleasuring my―" She gasped before moaning in delight.

Bruce imagined Diana pleasuring herself, cupping her breast with one hand while the other hand rolled and tugged her pink nipples with her finger and thumb, whimpering from the tension building inside her.

Bruce groaned silently before clearing his throat when a board member glanced at him in wonder.

"I'd be very pleased to do that for you, Ms. Prince," he smirked to himself.

"Oh, but you won't stop there, Mr. Wayne," she giggled, "you slip two of your fingers in me, thrusting it inside me slowly. You lean your scrumptious body on to me, whispering to me how much you want me, how much you want to make love to me."

Bruce covered up his pants with his free hand, his sweat gleaming from what Diana was doing to him. Damn, if only he could get out of the boardroom.

He could imagine Diana biting down her luscious ruby lips, eyes closed, caressing herself, hands travelling down to her core.

"What else shall I do, Ms. Prince?"

Diana lets out a heavy breath, "Your hand moves faster and faster inside me until I come. Once you've fulfilled that for me, I wrap my legs around you and turn the tables."

Bruce inhaled a sharp breath. He ran his fingers through his hands.

Mr. Fox held up a finger silently, turning his head a bit to the board members.

"Hold that thought, Ms. Prince."

"Mr. Wayne, we've decided to approve the takeover of DaxStar Incorporated. I hope you are on the same page as we are," Mr. Jefferson spoke in a serious tone, eyeing Bruce intently.

Bruce could hear Diana's faint moans as he put the phone over his shoulder, "Of course, I am. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, meeting adjourned."

With that, the board members dispersed themselves from the meeting room. Mr. Fox nodded to him before he headed out of the meeting room, leaving Bruce alone.

"You were saying, Princess?" He spoke in his deep baritone voice.

Diana chuckled, stifling a soft moan, "I'd straddle you between my hips, leave wet kisses on your neck. I'd bite down your shoulder, leaving a mark that signifies you're mine. I slowly trace each scar on your chest with languid kisses down to your navel until I reach your rigid length."

Bruce unbuttoned his pants, placing his hand inside until he gripped his length, slowly stroking it up and down.

"Just like in your wildest fantasies, I'd take all of you in me, licking you and up and down until you come. Once that's done, I straddle you again and slowly you fill me with that delicious length of yours. I rise up and down in a slow motion, my hands resting against your chest, my fingers grazing your firm abdomen.

"Hmmm," Bruce moaned deep in his throat, eyes closed as he imagined Diana in his arms that moment.

"We both move faster, I arch myself closer to you, my breasts against your hard chest. I feel myself tighten in the core, you feel so good inside me."

"Princess," he groaned, pacing his touch on himself.

"Bruce," Diana moaned.

Soon enough, they both reached their climax. Both were left catching their breaths, still in bliss as they pleased each other despite the lack of physical contact.

"Did you like that, Bruce?" Diana asked, her voice sounding so teasing.

"I did, in fact," he stood up from his seat, zipping his pants up, "I'm heading to your apartment right now."

Diana moaned in delight, "I can't wait for you."

"I'm going to ravish you, Princess," he wolfishly grinned.

"I kinda like this personal hotline of yours," Diana chuckled in delight.

"For supposed emergency use only, Princess," Bruce laughed.

 **END (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**That One Phone Call  
BruceDiana**

 **Chapter 2**

Bruce swore he could hear his heart beating fast as he stood in front of the Themyscirian Embassy's porch. His foot tapped with much impatience as he waited for someone to finally open the door.

 _Everyone must be on their day-off,_ He thought to himself. Well, there's was only one way to get to his princess.

Diana put down her pen and massaged the sides of her head. Although she was appropriately dressed for bed, her mind still drifted to the unfinished paperwork of the embassy. She had no problem doing paperwork for the mission reports but tonight her desk was filled with stacks of paper that needed her attention.

 _A dose of adrenaline would really be appreciated right now,_ Diana says inwardly as she leaned against the leather chair.

"Ravishing," Bruce spoke in his usual "Bat-voice" as closed the balcony doors behind him. He grinned in delight at the sight of the surprised princess.

 _Hera, this was not the adrenaline I was referring._

Diana stood up from her seat and stared at the man that made her heart beat a thousand times than it usually did. The way he looked at her was somehow different. It was primal. God, he looked more dangerous than ever despite being dressed in a brown trench coat and his usual coat and tie underneath.

"Bruce, you're―" Diana cut herself off as she took a step back when Bruce took a step forward. He took off his trench coat followed by his dark coat, but his eyes still remained gazing at her like a predator would at its prey.

It was not before long when Bruce had her pinned against the marmalade walls of her office. Diana groaned as he pushes her nightgown, letting it pool on her waist. His lips roamed every inch of her skin, savoring its taste. Her intoxicating scent of jasmine and sandalwood makes Bruce shiver, letting it sink in his head.

It was payback. He distracted her and now it was time he got back at her.

He cupped one of her breasts in his hand while his lips continued to roam down. His other hand slowly ran down one of her thighs and wrapped it around him. Diana gasped at the feel of him against her awaiting core.

"You think you win at seducing me, Princess? You forget that being seducer is my image," he pushed her up against the wall again. Her entire being shook as his grip on her shoulder tightened. "I didn't get the title 'Modern Casanova' without truly acting upon it, Princess." He roughly ripped her black panties with one quick pull. He lifted her above him as though her gods suddenly blessed him with godlike strength. She felt his tongue nibbling the sweet spot below.

 _Aphrodite, thank you for this man,_ She said to herself as she leaned her head back. She tightly gripped the back of his head, pulling on his hair as his tongue began to coax the sensitive flesh.

Bruce let one of her legs rest on his shoulder, revealing more of her to his awaiting mouth. She bit her lower lip as though it were about to bleed.

"Bruce."

The sound of his name uttered in ecstasy further excited him.

He placed her down and returned his attention to her ruby lips before he whispered, "You feel this, Princess?" He pushed his hardened and aching shaft against her.

"Mm-hmm," she moaned and it was all Diana could ever do. Her mind was clouded with inappropriate thoughts of Bruce. "I'll let you feel what it's like to be distracted."

Bruce pulled away from her and swept away the papers on her desk. Diana could not care less at the sight of them flying in the air. He could rip them to pieces if he wanted.

The next Diana knew Bruce had already pushed her against her desk. Silently, she thanked her secretary for picking such a sturdy desk or else it would have been pulverized at how strong he had pushed her down.

"Hope those papers weren't important, Princess." Bruce whispered while his entire body leaned against her, his fingers playing with the sensitive flesh beneath. He flashed a smile when her smart mouth could not utter a word. "Every time you work on this desk, you'll always remember me ravishing you," He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Who knows? Maybe I'll ravish you in every corner of your office."

"I'd want nothing more, Bruce," Diana spoke as she let a moan escape her mouth when Bruce found the spot just under her left ear. She let her lips travel to her jaw, tracing its perfection with her lips and a slight graze of her teeth.

Bruce chuckled, "Oh no, Princess. You're not turning the tables." He pinned her hands above her head. Diana swore she saw him grin like a wolf. This was something Diana had not expected from Bruce. He had let himself lose his self-control and allowed himself to be with her.

 _Hera, he's enjoying this._

She got up and almost threw Bruce off-balance. She grabbed his tie and hastily unbuttoned his shirt before pushing it off him. Her fingers graze his scar-filled chest and dragging down to his slacks. He gripped her hand and smirked, "Patience, Princess." Bruce pushed her back down on the desk. Diana moaned when she felt him invade her entire being.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Diana woke up to the sound of the horns honking from the busy streets of New York outside her apartment. The balcony doors were wide open, letting the white thin curtains dance with the wind.

She turned to other side of the bed only to find it cold and empty. She found a small note placed on top of the pillow. Clutching the blanket close to her chest, she took the note and realized it was from Bruce.

In his neat handwriting, he wrote:

 _I'll distract you another time, Princess. Call me anytime you wish. — B_

Diana found herself smiling before kissing the note. She got out of bed and prepared herself for work.

 _Hera, help me._

Diana silently pleaded to her gods as she tried her best to focus on her work but no matter how hard she tried, she always saw Bruce ravishing him.

When she tried to work on some of the important papers, all she could think about was how Bruce roamed his hands all over her body as though he had worshipped her.

When she leaned against her leather chair, she could she herself moving with Bruce's slow yet intoxicating rhythm.

When she stared at the cream-colored cushions, she could feel Bruce above her as he left fiery kisses on her neck.

Even as her eyes drifted quickly in one corner of the room, all she could see was how Bruce had shoved her against the wall and pushed down her nightgown. Diana swore she could feel her insides raging, quivering and needing to feel Bruce's touch again and again.

The sound of the phone ringing snapped Diana out of her thoughts. She picked up the phone and greeted in her usual regal manner.

"How's work, Princess?"

Diana could hear the smirk in his tone. "It's going pretty well, Bruce."

"Uh-huh. You're not a pretty good liar, Princess."

"Guilty as charged and I have not done any single thing for almost half of the day now," Diana slumped back in her chair.

"You're welcome, Princess," Bruce chuckled.

"When can _I_ distract _you_ at work?" Diana fought the urge to laugh as she bit down her lower lip.

"Trust me, Princess. You always distract me while I'm working."

It was Diana's turn to chuckle, "I'm glad. Although, I still prefer calling you to distract you."

"Now that would be something I'll be looking forward, Princess."

* * *

 **END**


End file.
